Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the field of daily necessities. Specifically, it is a type of folding sofa with a wrap-around skirt. It can be folded into a flat shape and its elastic cloth fabric can wrap-around the support legs of the sofa.
Technical Background
Existing Chinese Application No. 201410405852.9 is a type of folding sofa which consists of leg frames on both sides and the main sofa body, where the leg frames include front legs and rear legs that are movably hinged together. The front legs are longer than the back legs. The longer sections of the front legs form the back-support section of the sofa. The main sofa body is made from soft fabric and consists of a one-piece integrated seat, arm rest, and back rest fabric. The rear of the back-rest fabric is equipped with a back rest wrapping fabric that fixes the back-rest fabric to the back-support sections of the front legs. The outward-facing side of the arm rest fabric is equipped with arm rest wrapping fabric that fixes the arm rest fabric to the upper sections of the rear legs. There is a reinforced cord between the uppermost section of the rear legs and a point on the upper section of the front legs such that the cord is horizontal to the ground when the sofa is opened. This stretched reinforced cord provides support for the arm rest fabric. The seat section of the main sofa body which is directly supported by the front and rear legs is formed when the back-rest fabric and the arm rest fabric are stretched open by opening the sofa. It is very comfortable to sit in. The back rest wrapping fabric and the arm rest wrapping fabric give the invention the feeling of width and size associated with a sofa. Since the main sofa body is supported only by the front and rear legs, the main sofa body fabric can easily lose its shape, especially when a user leaves the seat, thereby affecting the appearance of the sofa. Another shortcoming of this sofa is that its support legs are exposed, giving it an unsightly top-heavy impression, as is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7.
Improving the deficiencies of the existing folding sofa, simulating the shape of a hard support sofa, and creating a comfortable folding sofa are the research objects of this invention.